Early programmable devices were one-time configurable. For example, configuration may have been achieved by “blowing”—i.e., opening—fusible links. Alternatively, the configuration may have been stored in a programmable read-only memory. Those devices generally provided the user with the ability to configure the devices for “sum-of-products” (or “P-TERM”) logic operations. Later, such programmable logic devices incorporating erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) for configuration became available, allowing the devices to be reconfigured.
Still later, programmable devices incorporating static random access memory (SRAM) elements for configuration became available. These devices, which also can be reconfigured, store their configuration in a nonvolatile memory such as an EPROM, from which the configuration is loaded into the SRAM elements when the device is powered up. These devices generally provide the user with the ability to configure the devices for look-up-table-type logic operations.
While it may have been possible to configure the earliest programmable logic devices manually, simply by determining mentally where various elements should be laid out, it was common even in connection with such earlier devices to provide programming software that allowed a user to lay out logic as desired and then translate that logic into a configuration for the programmable device. With current larger devices, it would be impractical to attempt to lay out the logic without such software.
Some user logic designs would be able to operate at higher clock speeds if the designs could be retimed—e.g., by inserting pipeline registers at various locations in the designs. However, some programmable devices include RAMs, and a user logic design may include initializing the contents of the RAM, which may complicate retiming efforts.